cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Duluth, Minnesota, USA
NORML :Note.' This was copied from the city page, and moved here. Here is the diff. The message was added to the city page on April 12, 2010 by this IP number: 70.230.197.17. NORML Affiliates: I wanted to alert all of you (especially those of you from MN) that there is a scam artist named Mat Olsen with a page on Facebook claiming to be Duluth (MN) NORML. http://www.facebook.com/DuluthNORML#!/DuluthNORML?v=wall In fact he has never even applied to NORML for authorization to act as a chapter, nor have we ever heard from him. Until last week, when we began receiving complaints from some NORML supporters who had sent in a contribution, and been ripped-off, we were unaware of his existence. When I contacted him to demand he cease using the NORML name and acronym, here was his reply: <'''Mat Olson' April 12 at 12:26pm Report I am reporting on your malicious and false accusations that I am collecting funds and am not an OFFICIAL NORML chapter. You are feeding off bullshit fed to you by haters here in Duluth. I will be taking legal action against you for libel, since the statement originated from you. The Duluth chapter is brand new, and we are holding a rally/march on May 1st, the first one in Duluth's history. If you people have a problem with me being an advocate for change, no problem. I will go to another organization. You are a pompous ill educated idiot, hide your grass because when the police show up with the paperwork, they might want to look around a little bit. It was very nice of you to provide actual evidence of your deed via facebook, consider it printed and published. From now on this rally will be held under another group name. I am sorry I even put so much work into this just to find out you are all a bunch of paranoid haters.> __________________________ Here was my response. He apparently thinks we would not know who has and has not been approved to use our name. <'''Keith Stroup''' '''April 12 at 12:58pm You idiot, you have never been authorized to use the NORML name or acronym, nor would we ever authorize a scammer like you. We have a formal application for those interested in forming an authorized NORML chapter, and we have never even heard of you, nor have you ever applied for authorization. Bring it on you obnoxious ass. Look forward to seeing you in court. Please do go to another organization of your choice; just do not attempt to use the NORML name in any manner again. Otherwise we will seek a cease and desist order from the MN courts. What we do not need is people like you ripping off supporters who think they are supporting NORML, when in fact they are sending money to someone operating a fraudulent money raising scheme. Go do some other fraudulent scheme, but leave NORML alone. You are now on notice. Keith Stroup NORML Legal Counsel ----